Passenger Seat
by Chained2me03
Summary: Takeru is finally going to make his move. But what will Hikari say? Will he do this right? Songfic. Smoe may be wrong so I'm really, really sorry! I'm going to sleep now. Oh and Please review, and I hope you like it, and See you guys later in the story! B


Note: Song fanfiction! Nothing. I have ABSOLUTLY nothing to say. Well, Here's Ateneo kid for the Disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: No one! She owns nothing but the fic! The song is by Stephen speaks!  
  
  
Passenger's seat  
  
Takeru's POV (More like thoughts. ^_^')  
  
~ Bell rings ~  
  
There she goes. It has been 6 years. I still haven't done a single move yet. But today maybe I will. 'Well, here goes nothing! I have to say this thing right!' I thought.  
  
Takeru: "C-can I-I take-take you home to-today?"  
Hikari: "I'm sorry,"  
  
My heart broke into pieces. 'I knew she was going to say that! Sigh. Might as well go home.' I thought. But then-----  
  
Hikari: "I couldn't hear you. Would you please say it again? More clearly this time."  
  
My heart got repaired. Her smile repaired it. That's why I love her so much. But it's hard to tell someone you love that you love her.  
  
Takeru: "M-may I take you home today?" 'Please say 'yes'! Please say 'yes'!'  
Hikari: "Why not? I'd be glad to! It is getting late. And it's faster to get home with a car than to walk. Plus it'd be fun with someone to talk to."  
  
I was very, very, very, VERY happy! I opened the door to my car. And I told myself it would be all right. Nothing would go wrong. Then we went outside. In the middle of the road she opened the window and looked at the lights.  
  
~ I look at her and have a smile  
As we go driving for a while  
Her hair in the open window of my car  
And as we go I see the lights  
I Watch them glimmer in her eyes  
In the darkness of the evening ~  
  
'Her eyes are pretty. But mostly she herself is pretty. I love her very much but I just have no courage to tell her. All the Digiproblems are solved. No more Patamon, Gatomon, Vmon, etc... Only one problem. My love. My emotions. For her.'  
  
I thought while looking at her and the road at the same time.  
  
~ And I have all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
And I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me ~  
  
I was deeply blushing knowing that she's right beside me. I couldn't take my eyes off her. But when she looks at me all of a sudden I automatically look away. 'Shoot! Why can't I keep my eyes of her?!' I thought still looking at her. 'He's acting weird. He always looks at me. But when I look back he looks straight at the road. What is this I feel? My heartbeats are going faster and faster. 3 TIMES faster when he asked me if he could give me a ride. What is this?' Hikari thought looking at the stars and the lights.  
  
~ We stop to get something to drink  
My mind clouds and I can't think  
Scared to death to say I love her  
Then the Moon peeks from the clouds  
I hear my heart beat so loud  
Try to tell her simply ~  
  
"Hey Hikari? Want to get some drink?" I asked. "Sure! I was getting thirsty. We also still have a long way to go." She smiled back. They stopped a t the restaurant called Aristocrat. I couldn't think straight. I was too scared that if I tell her she might say that she doesn't have any feelings for me. Then we left. It was too dark to see anything. The Moon was hiding from above. Then she got very irritated by the way we acted. She shows herself from the clouds telling me to tell her how I feel right now.  
  
My heart was beating 10 times faster than it was when I asked her to ride with me. I couldn't breathe. Luckily Hikari couldn't hear. 'I'll try to tell her how I feel. It will be as simple as 1, 2, 3.' I turned on the radio so we could have some music. I placed it in Hikari's favorite station and my favorite station. I opened it just in time for our favorite song called Passenger seat by Stephen Speaks. It was in the middle of the song already.  
  
~ That I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me hmmm. (2x)  
Oh and I know that this love grows (Musical) ~  
  
I stopped the car in front of Hikari's house. We got off the car and before she went to the door I stopped her. I have finally decided to tell her what I feel. The radio in the car was still on. Even I could hear it from there.  
  
~ Oh I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me (3x, and one singing the first part) ~  
  
"Kari Kamiya. Before you go inside your house I just want to say that... I love you." I said. There was silence. This is what I thought. Tears fell down from her eyes for joy. I thought because she loves someone else. I turned around and "I love you too Takeru." I was too shocked to move. But I finally got over with it, turned around ad said, "You do?" "Yes. I love you with all my heart." Our faces were going closer and closer. Then finally our lips, hearts, and love met.  
  
~ I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat ~  
  
EEENNNDDD!!!  
  
Review please! Thanks! Bye. 


End file.
